Sweet Seduction
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: She has no idea why she keeps going back to him. It just happens. Natasha/Loki. BlackFrost. Sexual situations. R&R, x.


**Sweet Seduction**

**Summary: **She has no idea why she keeps going back to him. It just happens. Natasha/Loki.

**(warning: smut)**

**-x-**

She has no idea why she keeps going back to him; it just happens. Every time the same, but also a little different. She knows where to find him; where to look for him; what to _do_ for him. She doesn't tell the others where she goes; she can't. People have been killed because of him. People are still dying because of him, but she knows she cannot quit him. He is a drug, the strongest of his kind, and she is addicted.

"You are thinking too loudly," his silky voice purrs from beside her. He had crafted a hideout in an old abandoned apartment building this time, his magic able to make it decent for them. They lie together on the bed, naked and sweat soaked, bodies pressed together intimately. She is silent for the moment, just taking in the last hour they had spent together, his talented fingers playing her body like an instrument until she was on fire, divulging her of her clothing (a little black dress was his favourite), his lips and fingers attacking her skin. She closes her eyes at the memory, her heart racing in her chest. Suddenly, a hand is running through her fiery hair, soft and gentle hands; hands of a killer as well as hands of a lover. She opened her eyes again, her gaze falling on the peaceful face of her lover as he lies there, content. His fingers are trailing along her spine, leaving trails of soft fire in their wake, making her want to fall asleep next to him. But she sat up quickly, making him start next to her and open his eyes, only to see her naked back to him as she slid out of bed.

"Natasha?" he whispered. "Where are you going?" He propped himself up on his elbows, his hair dishevelled and lips kiss swollen when she turned to him. She quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head.

"I have to go, Loki," she said, turning from him again, his beautiful green eyes full of confusion.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked, sitting up properly in the bed, the sheet falling to his waist, leaving little to Natasha's imagination.

"No, but I shouldn't be here. This, between us, shouldn't have happened," she said, pushing some stray hair behind her ear before looking for her shoes. Suddenly his hand shot out, grabbing her hand in his, making her look up.

"You always say that when we have lain together yet you always come back to me," he said, taking his free hand and sliding his index finger over the pulse-point in her wrist, feeling it flutter beneath his fingertip. He could feel it quicken, a small smile playing onto his lips. "You crave this, Agent Romanoff. Don't you?"

"Loki, please let go," Natasha almost begged, trying to pry her hand from his grasp but Loki held tight. With a quick pull, Natasha's knees met the side of the bed, making her fall down onto the sheets beside him. Her breathing became harsh as Loki crawled on top of her in all his naked glory. "Loki, I have to go ..."

"Then get up and leave me then," he teased. Natasha looked torn for a moment but she made no move to leave, not even when Loki's hand caressed the soft skin of her thigh before travelling up and under her dress, finding her wet and warm for him. He licked his lips in an almost sinful manner when Natasha moaned deeply, her eyes closing and her mouth dropping open. "Tell me you want to leave me and never come back. Tell me you cannot stand the sight of me." His fingers were doing sinful things to her, stroking her slowly and teasingly.

"Loki ..."

"Tell me, Agent Romanoff."

"I ... I can't ... I need you."

"I thought you wanted to leave ..."

"Shut up and kiss me, you asshole," she all but growled at him, her fingers threading through his long hair to pull him down for a kiss. The kiss was neither slow nor fast, neither gentle nor harsh. Loki thrust his tongue against Natasha's as his fingers continued to move between her legs, the noise coming from her throat almost enough to make him come. Natasha reached down as she kissed him, gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head, wondering why the hell she had even put it back on again. She felt Loki move his hand away from her and took the chance to roll him onto his back, sitting astride him. Looking down into his lust filled eyes, Natasha took the chance to give him a small smile. She did not love Loki but she felt something for him that she had never felt for anyone before, not since she became a spy. Quickly grabbing his wrists, she pinned his hands up by his head with her own hands. "Keep them there." His fists grabbed the sheets so he could obey her, his eyes clouded with lust and his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. Natasha moved to press a kiss to his lips, just one, before kissing down his throat, her tongue streaking the alabaster skin, sucking the skin at his Adam's apple.

"Do not tease me, Agent Romanoff," Loki gasped out as Natasha's hand slid down his body, grasping his erection in her hand, flicking her thumb over the tip, making him suck in a breath through his teeth. Flicking her tongue across one of his nipples made him arch his back off the bed, his knuckles white from the death grip he had on the edge of the bed. To see the enemy of the Avengers writhing and gasping beneath her made her smile against his skin. She went to move her mouth down his body when she was suddenly flipped onto her back, Loki suddenly kneeling in front of her, gripping her ankles.

"I will not be gentle this time, Natasha," he whispered, his voice as deep and dark as it had been on the heli-carrier when he threatened her. It was enough to send an eerily large chill up her spine, goosebumps appearing on her skin. Loki spread her legs on the bed, shifting forward to settle between them as he leaned down to kiss her lips. One hand gripped her hair tightly, causing her to gasp loudly. One of her own hands shot out to grab his dark locks, twisting them in her fingers.

"Two can play this game, Loki," Natasha said through gritted teeth. It was like this a lot for them; both fighting for the power over each other. He'd usually fuck her until she couldn't walk or she'd ride him hard until it was him coming more than once. She knew how to play him, just as he did her. She was shaken from her thoughts when the Asgardian began to push inside of her, the feeling of being filled was just wonderful. Loki let out a groan as he pushed all the way in, the busy hand leaving her hair so that he could grip both hips. Then he was buried to the hilt and his eyes met hers. They took a few moments to just stare at each other, Natasha letting go of his hair to trail her fingertips along his cheekbone, Loki's eyes closing slowly at her touch. His face turned into her palm, nuzzling his nose against it and placing a small kiss there. There was an understanding between them; that was all. It wasn't love, no. But it was something she had never experienced before. Loki suddenly gasped when Natasha clenched around him, his grip on her hips tightening before he looked down to see a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye. "Move."

"You are a devil woman," he said.

"Yeah, that's me. Now move!" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt him move, pulling out in one long, slow stroke before he slammed back into her, making Natasha almost gasp for air. He did it again and again and again, harder and faster each time, their bodies becoming slick with sweat, the slap of skin on skin echoing around the room. One of her hands suddenly shot out, grabbing him around the throat, her nails digging in to the sides of his neck, making him groan out through the pleasure-pain. Loki liked his sex rough and that was what he was going to get. "Fuck me, Loki." She tightened her hand around his throat as he pushed in hard, causing her to throw her head back into the pillow and her hand to loosen, giving Loki the chance to pin her arms to the bed. He rested his weight on his elbows next to her head as he held her down, his thrusts urgent. Natasha felt her insides clench as she neared orgasm. Quickly, she managed to push him off of her (how, he had no idea) and roll him onto his back, sliding back down onto him. Loki cried out, his hands on her hips once more. Natasha braced herself, resting her palms on his chest as leverage as she began to fuck herself on his cock, both of them groaning in unison. Loki's fingers bruised her skin as her nails drew blood on his chest. She rode him for all he was worth, trying to pull the orgasm from him.

"Natasha, please ..." Loki moaned from beneath her, his hips moving with hers. Natasha leaned down, biting at his bottom lip before taking them in a passionate kiss just as Loki thrust up one last time into her body before throwing his head back into the messy sheets. He came hard, Natasha rocking on him until he had emptied himself inside of her before he followed him, her body twitching beautifully as she cried out. Both trickster and assassin fell against each other in complete satisfaction, Loki's arms automatically going around the agent. Natasha knew she should go, but she did not have the strength.

"Stay," he said. It was as if he had read her mind.

"Okay," she whispered before she fell asleep in his arms. He quickly followed. He supposed that an attack on his lover and the other Avengers could wait just one more day.

* * *

**I'm not even sorry for this. LOL. Hope you BlackFrost fans like this one. :) xx**


End file.
